


The Comfort of the Sea

by FiresFromOurHearts



Series: Uncharted Waters [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Home, Love, Queerplatonic Relationships, Safety, Team as Family, They love each other, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village, fuck you i'm sobbing they're so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiresFromOurHearts/pseuds/FiresFromOurHearts
Summary: The team go stargazing and everything is perfect.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character & Original Character & Original Character
Series: Uncharted Waters [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875832
Kudos: 6





	The Comfort of the Sea

They return to Uzushio as the sun sets, sending shimmers of multi-coloured light reflecting off the waves. Reporting in is completed quickly, along with a quick check-up at the hospital. The mission, while not easy, hadn’t been too difficult. There hadn’t been any fighting, and they’d come home on a mission high, giggling and laughing and eyes bright with happiness.

Eventually, they find themselves at home, with Souma taking control of the kitchen and attempting to recreate something they’d eaten during a mission sometime in Mizu no Kuni. The food is quickly shared and eaten between all four of them, recovering from the mission and the speed they’d used towards the end just so they could be home.

Still, when all is done and their normal after-mission routines complete, Dai still finds herself too keyed up to really try and sleep. The others seem to feel the same, _(at least this mission hadn’t left them wanting to stay close to one another at all times; too paranoid to leave one another’s sight)_ , and she glances at Toru and asks, “Could we do something for a few hours? Not… too challenging but just…” She trails off, lacking the words to articulate exactly what she wants.

Toru dips his head in understand, _(always, always he seems to understand)_. “Yeah,” he says, eyes soft and body gentle, as he looks at them. “That sounds like a good idea.”

“We could go stargazing,” Sora offers. “The roofs are flat enough and Uzushio’s skies are always gorgeous.”

Souma grins, “Sounds good,” he says. And Dai can see the restlessness hovering under his skin, the buzzing of energy that circulates through all of them. He’s too much of an ANBU to let it show, but still. It’s there. So when he reaches out, taps her gently on the shoulder, before booking it out the window—shouting, “You’re it!”—she can’t find it within herself to be too surprised.

Throwing herself out the window, she twists, catches herself on a window sill and flings herself upward with the use of chakra. Souma is a twisted, half-shadowed wraith ahead of her. He seems to know where he’s going, so she doesn’t quite draw ahead of him, but keeps pace, letting him know that she could outpace him, but is choosing not to.

Souma throws her a faux irritated look, speeds up, and then they’re passing the main roofs used to get around, instead hitting the quieter rooftops, so Dai softens her footsteps and lowers her speed. By now, Toru and Sora have caught up, relaxed and keeping pace.

_(And it’s good to see Toru so relaxed, for all that it happens often, the gentleness is always there, but sometimes it’s hidden because Toru is a ninja. He has to hide his softness, even as he shows it, but he trusts them, and that will never not be breath-taking.)_

Then Sora takes point, slipping ahead of Souma who easily drops to cover her position. She leads them to a building only used during the day, and drops down onto the hard tiles. Dai follows her lead, albeit slower, and flinching at the coldness of the tiles, despite the sun having only set recently.

Toru frowns at them, then unseals a tarp and a sleeping bag. Quickly figuring out his plan, Dai pushes herself up, nudges Sora over and helping Toru lay the tarp out whilst Souma unzips the sleeping bag so it forms something like a blanket.

This time, when she lays down, the tiles feel less cool against her skin—and it’s more comfortable too. However, that could be the fact Sora is pressed against her side, warm and at ease, with Souma settling in a position just above their heads, which means that Dai can use him as a headrest—and only gets a pinch on her arm in response. Toru is on the outside, next to Dai, radiating warmth.

But Toru had been on the outside last time so Dai elbows him sharply. He winces, shifts, but Dai just nudges him with her knee just as he gets comfortable, just enough to be irritating. Reaching out, she taps M-I-D against his arm, not quite willing to break the silence of the night just yet.

For a moment, she thinks he’s going to protest, but then he just sighs, heavy and more for fun than any other reason, before clambering over her—purposefully pressing his weight against her where she doesn’t have bruises to be irritating—and then wedging himself between her and Sora. She can feel Souma shift behind her, an arm moving, and then the sleeping bag is placed over all three of them, leaving Souma out in the cold, _(but none of them ever care about the cold, not really, because they’re close to one another and they can easily make themselves warmer if the need arises)_.

She sighs, feels the restless energy draining from her as the warmth slowly envelops her instead. She reaches that point of sleepiness, where she’s drowsy enough to let the world fade from her senses, but awake enough to feel her teammates pressed in around her.

Stargazing had been a _great_ idea.

**Author's Note:**

> God I wrote this ages ago thanks to a prompt for the server back when it was small. And man, I love these guys so much. They deserve so many good things. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the team! I love them so much and they deserve all the good things in life. 
> 
> As always, feel free find me over on [Tumblr](https://silent-silver-slip.tumblr.com/) with the tag for this series being The Sea Never Dies. You should also join us over on Discord where people keep making me write new AUs, the link is [here](https://discord.com/invite/DTbGtSc). We'd love to have you! Wishing you all a good day.


End file.
